Green Eyed Monster
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: Drew and May are going out and meet up at a coffee shop but then there's Brendan! He seems to be hitting on May and Drew can't help but be a green-eyed monster. AU Contestshipping, very slight Hoennshipping oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated for one bad word..


**A/N: I'm tooo lazy to update my other fics… or maybe I just got writer's sponge or something but anyway, I thought of this… and hope you all enjoy it! Oh and it'll be nothing like If I Let You Go, it'll be cute and sweet. (;**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. **

**Green Eyed Monster – **

**Drew's POV**

* * *

"Hey May!" I called out happily to my new girlfriend. We were officially going out and for me it was heaven. May smiled back and headed over to my table at the small coffee shop we decided to meet in. She took out a chair and sat down.

"So what was the big rush?" May said, "I mean you called me over as if you had something really important to tell me."

"Well, um, I just wan-" I was cut off by a boy that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey May!" a boy around our age called out, approaching us. I saw him and rolled my eyes, it was of course no other than Brendan Bitch…eh, I mean, Brendan _Birch_. He used to be my rival, I guess… it was _very _obvious he had a huge crush on May, but luckily she never noticed anything. I guess those are the times I thank her denseness. Now May, being the over friendly person she is, greeted him with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh… you're here too Drew," Brendan said to me as if he had just noticed me sitting here.

"Oh right! I almost forgot, _I'm still here_," I replied sarcastically and flicked my hair. Yeah, I had stopped doing that after I got together with May… but that guy was asking for it. He looked at me as if I was crazy or something and turned his attention back to May… oh how I hate him.

"So May, how's everything? It's been a while since I've seen you… and you became even more prettier," Brendan said with a grin. He was openly hitting on her… I wish May would just slap him. Hey, it isn't my fault I'm having thoughts like this… _he_ was flirting with _my_ girl, who wouldn't get angry at that?

"Thanks Brendan, you're even looking better than before," May replied, smiling brightly. Wait, what did she just say? Is _she_ even flirting with him? Oh god, save me.

Brendan's grin became wider, "Thanks, can I sit here?" he asked, looking down at the chair beside me.

"No, sorry, May and I are having a private talk," I told him, glaring.

"Drew! Don't be so rude! We can talk later, it's okay, you can sit," May told him and he happily sat down beside me. I scooted my chair as far as possible from him and looked at the wall. They chatted on different subjects for hours and I admit, I was not having pretty thoughts on him. When I was working out the details of his murder, he got up.

"Sorry May, I really want to talk to you forever but I have to get going. But can I have your number?" Brendan asked, taking out his black razor. I gave him death glare but he ignored it.

"Um… sure," May replied and gave him her number. In return he gave a piece of post-it with some numbers scribbled on it. They waved to each other and finally he got out of the coffee shop. Wow, does anybody even realize that I'm alive and sitting here?

"Um…… so… what's up, Drew?" May asked, uneasily.

"Oh, you still remember that I'm here," I replied and sulked.

"Drew…… are you… okay?" she asked carefully. I guess she didn't want to make me too angry.

"Do I look okay?" I replied back, still sulking.

"I… don't know," May said, looking at her feet.

I said nothing and got up, walking out of the shop. Outside it was sunny and pleasant, a perfect Saturday morning but that guy ruined it all… If I see him next time, I'll chop his body into pieces. I put my hands in my pockets and took a deep breath of cool air.

"Drew! Wait!"

I turned around to see my May, running up to me. I looked at my shoes and waited for her to catch up.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry, okay? Just don't walk out on me like that," May said, between huffs of breaths.

"I… I'm sorry too, but I didn't walk out on you… I would never, I'm just pissed off," I replied and started walking again.

May nodded and walked along with me, she suddenly laughed, "Drew, are you feeling what I think you're feeling?"

I looked at her with a puzzled expression on my face, "What do you think I'm feeling?"

"Green-eyed monster!" she exclaimed and giggled. I turned beet-red and looked away from her. "I'm right, aren't I? Aww… it's sweet of you to be so jealous Drewy," May said and laughed again.

"Who said I was jealous?" I replied, my face flushing up more than ever.

"No one, but I _know_ you're being a green-eyed monster… in fact, it's obvious! You're eyes _are_ green!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath but she suddenly pressed her lips to mine. I melted under her touch and couldn't help but smiling and kissing back. We pulled away to breathe and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes, "May?"

"Hmm?"

"Give me that paper Brendan gave you."

"Why?"

"Just give it."

"All right," May replied and searched in her fanny bag for the post-it. She found it and handed it to me. I gladly took it from her and tore it to pieces. She was surprised at first but smiled at me, "I never knew you were this jealous."

"Well you know now… and tomorrow, you're changing your number," I told her and threw the pieces of torn yellow paper away. May just smiled back and watched as the breeze carried the little bits of paper away. After the last bit blew away, I turned to her and smiled, "Now where were we?" I muttered as I kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Cute? I really hope so, I had some trouble starting this but I soon got into the story. Hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm desperate for em'… xD**

**Lataz!**

**MaynDrewForever**


End file.
